Psycho-kinesis
by Shadows and Lies
Summary: When Silver's powers let him down, he feels as though he won't be needed. But then, one fateful night, a stranger comes to help him. Now, he must control who he is now, or else he just might fall under himself. T for blood. Disclaimer:I don't own Sonic or any characters from it! Abandoned.
1. Useless or not?

"Now then, Silver, how was the mission?"Exe asked his faithful silver assistant. "It went as planned, Master. Now the town is in flames."Silver monotonously replied. "Perfect."EXE whispered.

Silver The Hedgehog is a silvery hedgehog with psychokinesis powers. But today, something went wrong. Something, that changed his life forever.

Silver, Shadow, and Sonic were fighting against Eggman, once again. "I got him!"Sonic yelled. Silver used his psychokinesis to throw back the robots, but something backfired and hit Shadow instead. "Silver! What are you doing?"Shadow yelled. "Sorry!"Silver called back. Each time Silver tried to use his powers, it backfired, and someone got hurt in the process. "Silver, you should go rest."Sonic sighed. "At least we defeated Eggman.". "Barely."Shadow muttered. "You're back!"Tails exclaimed. "Yeah, we beat Egghead once again!" Sonic happily said.

The three hedgehogs returned to their rooms. Then, when Silver came in, Shadow also came in. "Huh? Shadow?"Silver questioned as he looked over his shoulder. "What was with the crap Silver?"Shadow asked him. "I-I don't know.."Silver's voice trailed away. "Well you better find out before we all get killed.."Shadow murmured in a cold tone of voice. Silver shivered. That night, he stayed up most of the time, feeling rather helpless and useless. What happened? He had wondered.

At midnight, Silver sneaked out from his window and into the forest. He needed to relax, and the forest was the perfect place to do just that. What he didn't know was, a figure was following him. "Hm...why do I have this strange feeling.."Silver muttered. "Turn around…"A voice whispered in his ear. Silver was chilled to the bone and turned around. And fell. "You're Silver, yes?"It asked. Silver nodded, not knowing what to do. "Everybody heard. About your incident.". Silver's ears flatten in shame and hung his head. "Your powers, your PSYCHOKINESIS, is failing you. But don't worry, I have a solution.". "Wait, what?"Silver looked at the figure. It was strange. It was a black hedgehog with red eyes that glowed, but he didn't feel imitated. "Just touch my hand."It softly said. Silver did so, and felt something strange stir in him. "There we go, if you see any changes, don't be afraid. I will help you explain."It whispered. "Now, I must go, My time is up for now.". 'W-wait! What is your name?"Silver asked. It paused, and finally answered, "Exe.".

The next morning, Silver woke up. Exe… He thought. I wonder… He glanced out the window, and it was sunrise. "Better get prepared!"Silver said to himself. As he ran downstairs, he noticed Sonic and Shadow weren't there. "Oh morning Silver! Sonic and Shadow went earlier than you...Sorry we didn't tell you before, they wanted to go alone."Tails explained. 'It's...it's alright."Silver replied. Besides, he wanted to know what Exe gave him. "I got something to do today anyway.".

Silver was then found by no other than Mephiles. "I got you now, Silver The Hedgehog…"Mephiles whispered. He laughed his evil laugh, and Silver growled. "Mephiles!". "Well, let us begin, shall we?"Mephiles said as he summoned his shadows. The thing finally cracked. Silver's gloves, which usually had a cyanic glow, were now ruby red. His eyes turned red and black, and instinctively pushed his hand forward. But instead of the normal psychokinesis, out came spikes which crushed most of the shadows and Mephiles. "Agh!"Mephiles groaned as he was impaled by the spike. Blood rushed through his stomach. Silver's new red look then faded away to his normal look. He blinked, and stared and stared at Mephiles in horror at what he had done, but at the same time, it felt...right. Mephiles was a villain right?Someone who shouldn't be allowed to do what they do! But still, as awesome as it was, it was his first time. Soon, he would do this many..many times...


	2. It's for the best, isn't it?

Silver stared at Mephiles one last time, then ran. Ran as though he could run from his problems. But no matter how far he did so, he could never really run away from them. They would come back and find him, and they would attack him when he didn't know it. "Don't worry Silver...your still young. You'll understand how this works soon."Exe softly consuled. "I'm confused…"Silver whispered hopelessly. "We all were, in the beginning…"Exe murmured to the poor silvery hedgehog. Exe held his mind control gun behind him, boy, he almost felt bad for what he was about to do. But Silver would soon understand, it was for the best, wasn't it? Silver closed his eyes, and looked back at Exe. There, he was faced with a device. "Exe?!"Silver cried out. "This won't hurt you, it's for the best though, please understand." Exe sighed, and pulled the trigger. "G-Gah! I feel myself..slipping away...so..tired…"Silver collapsed. "Silver? Silver?"Exe called. "Yeah?"Silver answered back, eyes still closed. "So you can hear me…get up."Exe told him. Silver did just that, eyes still closed. "You may open your eyes now, Silver.". Silver opened his eyes, and appeared just normal. But, there was no light in them, when Silver looked at Exe, Exe noticed it looked like Silver could see right through him. "Do you know who I am?"he asked. "I perfectly know who you are. You're Exe, the one who helped me."Silver replied back. His voice wasn't monotone, but rather...spaced-out. "Do you wish to take revenge on those you hate?"Exe asked in a quiet voice. "If you speak about Mephiles, then yes. He made us lose everything more than once, and he must pay."Silver answered in a angry voice. "Then let me help you."Exe held out his sharp hand. Silver looked at his hand, and reluctantly let a hand onto Exe. Exe didn't take note Silver had been crossing his arms before. Hm… "Well then, let us start your training.".

"Aren't you exhausted?"Exe asked. "No. I mustn't be tired if I am to defeat Mephiles and give his ass to him."Silver replied simply. "Is that a joke?"Exe questioned him. Silver let out a small laugh. "Well, it's not really. Defeating Mephiles is the best for everyone, isn't it?".

Meanwhile…

"Now...I have the two hedgehogs under my control…"Mephiles told himself, still healing the big hole in his chest. "Master Mephiles, when do we launch the attack?"The mind washed Sonic asked him. "Soon...we strike tomorrow, perhaps."Mephiles said. "I'll get that damn silver hedgehog…".

Silver took a walk in the forest, as Exe recommended for him. Then, footsteps could be heard. "Silver The Hedgehog...I ask for a rematch."Mephiles said. "Fine."Silver replied, not showing his eyes for they were shadowed. "And, I brought help."Mephiles laughed as Sonic and Shadow came out. "Attack!"Mephiles yelled.

Silver came out of the shadows, and charged at Sonic first. During mid air, Silver's form flickered from his normal cyan glow and yellow eyes to ruby red glow and demonic red and black eyes. Mephiles blinked, and saw Silver just being Silver.

_Silver! Don't kill them! Act careful and like you know them! They are your friends who are being controlled!_

Hearing Exe's command, Silver obeyed and did moves of defense and acted up a confused demenur. "Guys?"Silver called. "Hey, what's wrong with you two?". Silver then pretended as though he was forced to attack. His psychokinesis got him a lot of boulders and were thrown at Sonic and Shadow. A big wind of dust was created. Nobody could see in the dust. Nobody, except the one who caused it. Silver threw the remaining boulders at Mephiles and then gave a psychic blast through the ground. Mephiles had been defeated. Silver walked up to Mephiles and then kneeled down. "Don't worry, your death will be for the **best**."Silver whispered in his ear, and was about to deal the final blow. Mephiles would be dead, and the world would be saved.


	3. Enter! Classic Silver!

And then the moment was ruined with a spindash to the back. "Tsk, I forgot about you two…"Silver muttered. Silver held them with his psychokinesis and threw them to the farthest cliff. When he turned back to Mephiles, the shadowy hedgehog was melting away into black ink. Damn it...Silver mentally cursed. "Don't worry, you'll get 'em next time."Exe assured. "That time, that time for sure."Silver growled.

Classic Silver stared from the bushes. He was shocked. Was he really going to grow up and...he couldn't bear it. It was so EXTREME! How could his older self ever dare to truly defeat Mephiles? It was like Sonic and Robotnik, or Eggman! He wasn't aware he was shaking, and rustled the leaves. Exe and Silver turned to face the area where Classic Silver was. Oh no, I exposed myself...Classic Silver thought fearfully. Was he going to die by the gloved hands of himself? He hoped not. They slowly came forward…

"Look Silver, it's your younger self."Exe pointed out the obvious. "Hey, why are you shaking? It's alright, nothing's wrong."Silver soothed Classic Silver, but his younger self didn't believe it one bit. Something was terribly wrong, this was NOT his older self...he didn't sense that familiar warm presence. In its place was a plain aura. "Don't be afraid…"Silver held out his hand to his younger self. "This guy is a friend.". Classic Silver worriedly looked at his older self, then to Exe, then back. In his older self's eyes, he could see a cry of help unsaid. "Come on me, let me introduce you to Exe!"Silver excitedly offered. Classic Silver didn't want to, but he knew he had to warn the others. So he sucked his fear into the back of his mind and agreed.

The building looked like a normal building. No creepy black walls with webs or anything. It gave Classic Silver just a bit of confidence. "Here is the training room, where your older self practices his..powers."Exe explained as they entered a dojo room. "Sometimes he ends up blowing it up. Thankfully, he doesn't anymore."Exe let out a small chuckle. Classic Silver let out a small smile, trying to ease his tension.

What Classic Silver didn't notice and sadly didn't know was, he was also about to be a victim of the mind control gun. Exe kept his hands behind his back, waiting for the right moment. Finally for him, the moment came right when Silver walked in on their tour. "So you know everywhere now me?"Silver asked. Classic Silver nodded eagerly. "Wait, there's one more area you don't know about…". Classic Silver tilted his head at this, and a purple beam came at him.

Classic Silver had no time to react, all he did when he saw the beam was gasp silently, and it was over. When the light dispersed, Exe was still holding the gun pointing at the small version of Silver. The small hedgehog blinked, and looked at Exe. "Well, it's time to get you home, it is going to be night, right?"Exe told the small hedgehog. Classic Silver nodded, understanding what he said, but not knowing what had happened seconds ago. "Silver, would you be so kind to take him back to where his home is?"Exe asked the albino hedgehog. "It's fine, besides, I was actually planning to do so anyway."Silver replied.

When they arrived there fastly thanks to Silver's newfound powers, the taller hedgehog turned to his smaller counterpart and told him this, "When you see a small blue hedgehog and his friends, do not tell them about your tour. It's special and very important to keep it secret.". The younger hedgehog nodded, and ran off. "Good night!"Silver called. Classic Silver looked over his shoulder and nodded before crashing into a tree.

Silver looked at the author. "Really?". Yes, sorry, but it's logical. "This got really toony…". Well, this story seemed too dark, so I decided to add a bit of funny humor to lighten up the mood and so that the readers don't faint due to all this drama. "...Okay…". Well...the author turns to face the fourth wall. Remember to Favorite and Follow, and most importantly, review and put in communities! The reviews really get me inspired and the communities also get me inspired. Thank you and have a great day!

Questions and answers:

Is Silver a .Exe now? A:Yes and no. Silver now has the powers a fallen spirit has, but he is not a official .exe.

Why is Classic Silver there? A:Because is a timeline of alternate realities sort of. I can put him there, there aren't much fandom about Classic Silver so yeah.

Will Boom Silver and Sir Galahad be there as well? A:Maybe. I dunno.


End file.
